Many complexes of antibacterial agents have been prepared, however, those antimicrobial agents which possess antifungal activity and fall within the polyene series have been difficult to form successfully. The literature shows various attempts to form the salts or complexes of these antimicrobial agents and the difficulty involved therein. Titanium was utilized to complex nystatin in order to make a colorimetric determination of nystatin. This attempt appears in ACTA. PHARM. HUNG., Vol. 32, page 59 (1962), "Examination and Colorimetric Determination of the Titanium (IV) Complex of the Antibiotic Nystatin," by Laszlo Mazor and Maria Papay. In this publication, however, the complex is in fact never separated from the solution. Other attempts to form complexes with a polyene type antibiotic is disclosed in an article appearing in CHEMOTHERAPIA, Vol. 6, pages 326 to 343 (1963), entitled "Biologically Active, Water-soluble Derivatives of Nystatin -- Chemical studies," by G. Rapi, P. Cocchi and E. Belgodere. In this article it is clearly stated that the water-soluble derivatives of a polyene macrolide antibiotic is extremely difficult to obtain. However, the article teaches the formulation of a nystatin monohydrochloride which is water soluble but an unstable preparation.